simulation_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Farming Simulator
Farming Simulator is a farming simulation video game series developed by Giants Software. The locations are based on American and European environments. Players are able to farm, breed livestock, grow crops and sell all assets created from farming. The game has sold over four million copies. Gameplay Career In career mode, the player takes on the role of a farmer. Their task is to expand on their "dated" farm and machinery. The main goal of the player is to harvest their crops and sell them in order to expand their farming enterprise (e.g. machines, fields, animals and buildings). The player is free to explore, grow from their choice of several crop types, and invest their money in additional fields and equipment. Livestock may be purchased, and then it is up to the player to care for the animals. Missions There are dynamically generated missions which consist of the player performing various tasks within a time frame such as mowing grass or delivering cargo. If the player successfully completes the task, they are rewarded with a sum of money, plus a bonus amount of money based on how quickly the task was completed. Multiplayer Farming Simulator 2014 is the first mobile Farming Simulator to have multiplayer. Farming Simulator 16 has a 'bluetooth' function, allowing multiplayer without a wireless connection. Last and current generation consoles have multiplayer ("Farming Simulator" on the last generation consoles was the first console port of the game, with all features of 2013 Titanium.) Farming Simulator 15 on all devices has a multiplayer function. Games Farming Simulator 2013 The initial release for Farming Simulator 2013 was on October 25, 2012. Almost a year later it received a large update and re-release under the title Farming Simulator 2013 Titanium Edition, on October 10, 2013. It contains all of the previous assets from the first iteration, with new content of a US based environment in the form of a map called "Westbridge Hills" and new vehicles. The new content was also released as a DLC add-on for those with the original version of the game. Farming Simulator 14 Farming Simulator 14 was released for iOS and Android on November 18, 2013, and gives a more polished and more casual gaming experience on mobile platforms than the predecessors. There are 10 - 20 brands in the game. Farming Simulator 15 Farming Simulator 15 was released to Windows and Mac OS on October 30, 2014. This version introduced forestry, washable vehicles. 41 brands, amounting to around 140 pieces of equipment are in the new game, 160 in the 'gold edition' DLC pack. Farming Simulator 15 was released to consoles on May 19, 2015. Game History *''Farming Simulator 2008'' was released on April 14, 2008. *''Farming Simulator 2009'' was released on August 28, 2009. *''Farming Simulator 2011'' was released on October 29, 2010. *''Farming Simulator 2013'' was released on October 25, 2012. *''Farming Simulator 14'' was released on November 18, 2013. *''Farming Simulator 15'' was released on October 30, 2014. *''Farming Simulator 16'' was released on May 8, 2015. External links *Official website *Modifications (tested) *Official discussion forum *Unofficial Modifications (tested by volunteers) and discussion forum *Unofficial Modifications (untested) *Unofficial Modifications (tested by volunteers) Category:Farming Simulator